


King

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: The Past, the Present and the Future (completed) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Graduation, M/M, this is a bit heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their graduation and Tsukishima decides to do something painful for both him and Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quoted at the end: [Years & Years - King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_uoH6hJilc).

“No! I don’t want to die!” Yachi shrieked as someone yanked her into an empty classroom.

“Shh, Hitoka-san, it’s just me.”

“Ah! Kei-kun!” she relaxed. “What’s going on? Are you hiding from desperate kouhais who want to confess their undying love to graduating senpai?” she asked playfully.

“Yeah, that too,” he confirmed absentmindedly. “But I need to talk with you. And since Yamaguchi is busy with his own fans, now is the best time.”

“Tsukishima-san, I’m pretty sure that you know that I already am in a relationship so I can’t accept your feelings,” Yachi went all serious.

“Huh?” Tsukishima stared at her dumbfounded. “Of course I know. And I’m not here to confess to you,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s something much more important.”

“Eh?”

“I have a favour to ask. I thought about asking the idiots about it too but I know that they won’t let me go with the explanation I can give right now. But I also know that you’re able to get them involved without me saying anything to them.”

“Kei-kun, what happened? It sounds really serious. And what about Tadashi-kun?” Yachi asked, worried.

“I can’t ask him for help because it’s about him,” he made long pause. “It’s… I’m… I’m going to do something that Yamaguchi won’t be able to cope with alone. He will need help. A lot of it. It will be cruel and I’m extremely worried about him but I have to do it. I just have to. For his own good. And mine too.”

“Kei-kun…” Yachi whispered after Tsukishima fell silent. “But what? Why?” she asked with trembling voice.

“I’m sorry, Hitoka-san. That’s all I can tell you for now,” he got up from the chair he was sitting on and left the classroom.

*

Two days later, Tsukishima called Yamaguchi to the park in their neighbourhood.

“What happened, Tsukki? You said that you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah. I have to tell you something,” Tsukishima took deep breath to calm himself down a little. “I’m going to Tokyo today.”

“Tokyo?” Yamaguchi echoed.

“Yeah. Tokyo.”

“Why?” Yamaguchi knitted his brows, not understanding what was happening.

“To study. I’m going to attend university there.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide. “What are you talking about? We were supposed to go to the local university together. You said that you don’t care about Tokyo!” he raised his voice. “You could have said earlier that you changed your mind!” Yamaguchi grabbed front of Tsukishima’s shirt. “If I tried… if I worked harder then maybe I could have gone with you!”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said quietly, covering Yamaguchi’s hands with his own. “No,” he shook his head. “Yamaguchi, we can’t go there together. We can’t be together anywhere.”

“What do you mean? Tsukki? Tsukki, what do you mean?” Tsukishima smiled sadly at his desperate words. A lot of time passed since he last saw Yamaguchi cry. “Are you… are you…?”

“Yamaguchi, I’m sorry. I really am sorry. But we can’t. We can’t go on like this,” he wiped Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“Am I not good enough? Or have you… have you found someone else? Tsukki is there someone else you like?” Yamaguchi strengthened his grip on Tsukishima’s shirt, his eyes shining dangerously.

“No,” Tsukishima said firmly, knowing that it was a crucial moment. “You are enough Yamaguchi. And there’s no one else. I still love you. But we can’t go on like this. You need to learn to be on your own. You need to learn to live without me…”

“No, Tsukki, no… I don’t need anyone and anything else as long as you are there! Don’t leave me, Tsukki, please,” Yamaguchi pleaded.

“That’s exactly the problem. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, Tadashi. We were stupid. I was stupid. We should have done something about this a long time ago… I’m sorry,” Tsukishima repeated one last time and leaned to kiss Yamaguchi’s forehead. He gently released his shirt from Yamaguchi’s hold, turned his back on him and then went away. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouted after him and fell down to his knees. “Tsukki, you promised! You promised me that you won’t leave me!” Tsukishima clenched his fists, fighting the urge to run back to Yamaguchi and turn everything into cruel joke. But he knew that he couldn’t. It was for their own good. Even if it was making them suffer right now.

*

_I had to break myself to carry on_  
_No love and no admission_  
_Take this from me tonight_  
_Oh, let's fight / Oh, let's fight / Oh, let's fight / Oh, let's fight_

_And oh, I was a king under your control_  
_And oh, I wanna feel like you've let me go_  
_So let me go_

_Let go, let go, let go of everything_  
_Let go, let go, let go of everything_  
_Let go, let go, let go of everything_  
_Let go, let go, let go of everything_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/132601027126/another-part-of-the-the-past-the-present-and-the).


End file.
